


who's watching?

by yeehaw_heehaw



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/F, M/M, Modern Era, netflix, rated t for like one curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26417944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeehaw_heehaw/pseuds/yeehaw_heehaw
Summary: gwen and morgana were hoping for a quiet night in watching netflix. so, of course, their plans were interrupted.
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Gwen/Morgana (Merlin)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	who's watching?

**Author's Note:**

> thank u to ta (ao3: crispytins) for beta reading! this fic was based off of a meme tweet, and the link is here: https://twitter.com/wlwcirilla/status/1303443283373420544

It was late into the evening, and Gwen and Morgana had gathered their fluffiest blankets and two glasses of wine for their regular Netflix night. They were deep into a re-watch of Parks and Recreation, and it wouldn’t be long before it was time to select yet another show for their Netflix routine.

When they were both comfortable and cuddling with each other on the couch, Gwen picked up the remote to select the show and click play. Morgana, for one, was intrigued to see how it ended. It had been Gwen’s turn to pick the show, and she chose Parks and Recreation to rewatch once she heard that Morgana had never watched it herself. She’d been loving it so far, and would be sad to see the characters go, but Gwen assured her that the ending was just as enjoyable as the rest of the show.

They waited for the episode to load.

And then.

  
  
  


> _Too many people are using your account right now._
> 
> **_Television_** _\- Galavant (Lancelot)_
> 
> **_Television_** _\- The Musketeers (guessed ur pass xoxo)_

  
  
  
  


A few moments of silence passed between the two.

“What the fuck?” Morgana said.

“Could it be Arthur?” asked Gwen, biting her lip as she stared at the screen with her eyebrows furrowed. They’d never ran into this problem before. By mutual agreement, the only person they had shared their log-in information with was Lancelot, who they trusted well enough to know he would keep the information private and keep to his own profile. He was, of course, only one of two profiles preventing Morgana and Gwen from using Netflix, but they had never shared their account with another. “Hadn’t he been able to guess your Club Penguin password before?”

“No, Arthur has his own account,” Morgana replied, huffing, “He wouldn’t stand even the slightest chance of another ruining the suggestion algorithm. Also, in response to Club Penguin, I magic’ed his hair bright purple the day before an important meeting. I don’t think he’d try anything of the sort again.”

Gwen tried to stifle a laugh, but she couldn’t stop the smile that appeared at the thought of Arthur with purple hair. She was unfortunate enough to have missed it, but from the stories she’d heard… well. He was certainly not pleased.

“So who, then?” Morgana said, setting her wine glass down on the coffee table with a firm _clank_ and crossing her arms, “Most of our friends were there to see Arthur’s hair, but only someone we know would have been able to guess the password. Who would be stupid enough to use our account after that?”

Gwen hummed and looked back to the screen. She hadn’t thought about it when the error screen first appeared, feeling more put out by not being able to watch their show, but after reading the mystery profile’s username again and giving it a second of thought, she rolled her eyes in understanding. “Oh, I know exactly who.”

*

“...Hmm.”

“Hmm?”

“He’s a bit like Lancelot, don’t you think?”

Gwaine snorted. “ _He_ is? Of the four, I’d say Aramis is the least like Lancelot.”

“No, I mean,” Merlin started, “I mean, he looks a _lot_ like Lancelot.”

Gwaine raised an eyebrow at Merlin, his lips tilted up in amusement, then turned to the screen and squinted. “...I don’t see it.”

“ _What_?” Merlin said loudly, grabbing the remote and pausing it on Aramis’ face. “Look at him, it’s so obvious! Are we sure Lancelot doesn’t have a secret side job as an actor?”

Gwaine reached for the remote, but Merlin reached his arm up, leaning back and out of Gwaine’s way. They grappled for the remote, and eventually Merlin elected to magic the remote so it was sticking to the ceiling. Gwaine huffed, scoffing, “That’s just unfair!”

“Look at the screen again, closely!” Merlin insisted. “You absolutely cannot tell me he doesn’t look like Lancelot.”

“He doesn’t! Do we need to get your eyes checked?”

“I think we need to get _your_ eyes checked!”

“I think we need to get _your-_ ”

Gwaine was silenced by the sound of his phone ringing. It had been abandoned earlier on the couch-side table, and he and Merlin looked back at it like it was an unusual occurrence. Gwaine picked it up. “It’s Morgana,” he told Merlin solemnly.

Merlin blinked. “Does she know?”

“She must. It was only a matter of time.”

Merlin shot a glance to a dark corner of the television screen, where he could see his own reflection. He could confirm that his own hair wasn’t an outrageous color. Yet. “Okay,” he said, albeit a bit resigned, “answer it. Put it on speaker.”

Gwaine nodded and did just that.

Gwaine maintained what he must’ve thought was a mild chipper voice. “Morgana! My second favorite sorcerer-”

“Stop the small talk. I’ve called you for only one reason and you know it.”

“I… have no idea what you’re talking about. How is Gwen?”

It turns out Morgana’s phone was on speaker as well, because Gwen speaks this time. “I’m fine, thank you for asking. Gwaine, we can’t watch Parks and Rec, please.”

Merlin looked at Gwaine and his shoulders dropped. “But… two profiles can watch at once, can’t they?”

“Lancelot is watching as well,” Morgana said, “Because we _gave_ him our password. He deserves it.”

“We don’t?” Gwaine replied.

“No.”

“Look,” Gwen started, “Why can’t you watch from Arthur’s instead? Why ours?”

“...We couldn’t guess his password,” Merlin sighed.

“How did you guess ours? Morgana just entered the first thing she thought when we created our account… _Not_ that I agree with it... Necessarily.”

“Gwaine was annoyed that we couldn’t get into Arthur’s account. He _also_ put in the first thing he thought.”

They heard Morgana laugh over the phone. “It was a good password. I suppose I shouldn’t have been surprised that Gwaine thought of it, too.”

Gwaine puffed up his chest proudly and Merlin looked at him, amused. “Of course I guessed it. _arthurisatinypissbaby_ was a stroke of genius.”

There was some laughter after that, and then Gwen spoke up again. “Okay, well here’s the solution. I know that Morgana knows all of Arthur’s regular passwords, so we can get you his Netflix password and you can watch there. Is that a deal?” Morgana hummed in agreement.

“Yes!” Merlin and Gwaine replied simultaneously.

“And _never_ use our account again,” Morgana told them firmly. “You remember what happened to Arthur’s hair. And obviously, you value your own hair more than Arthur does his.”

Gwaine said nothing for a moment, hand moving up to touch his own hair protectively, and then spoke. “...Duly noted.”

“Great!” Gwen said.

“Thank you, boys,” Morgana replied, “Have a nice night! I’ll text you Arthur’s password soon.”

*

With that settled, Gwen and Morgana got back to cuddling and finally got to start their Netflix watch, and finish Parks and Recreation.

The next day, Morgana got a furious rant email from Arthur over someone having hacked his Netflix account. Arthur being upset was just another positive, she thought.

**Author's Note:**

> aha but. no joke all the shows i mentioned here are so good and i recommend wholeheartedly
> 
> (i dont know if the musketeers is on uk netflix but it's not actually on us netflix :( but it's on amazon prime and it's VERY good and santiago cabrera is a main character!!!!!!)


End file.
